The present invention relates to a diffusion sheet on which structures having convex shapes are formed on a surface thereof, a method of manufacturing the diffusion sheet, a backlight including the diffusion sheet, and a liquid crystal display apparatus.
Various types of optical sheets have been used for a backlight which is incorporated into a liquid crystal display apparatus in the past. There is exemplified a diffusion sheet as one of the most important sheets among various types of optical sheets. A diffusion sheet in which a convex-form microlens group is formed on a main surface of a transparent sheet base member has been known (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-318668).